


Ellie Bishop and the Mad Woman

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS
Genre: BAMF Bishop, Gen, Papa Bear Gibbs, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my response to all the Bishop-Bashing comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellie Bishop and the Mad Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> Thanks mizjoely for the wonerful inspiration!

"You are terrible and need to leave NCIS!"  
  
Ellie Bishop turned from the elevator she hadn't even gotten the chance to push the down button on yet, at the sound of the female voice. Standing behind her was a female agent in about her late thirties looking at her with pure disgust. "Excuse me?" She (Bishop) asked her, crossing her arms.  
  
The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes and replied, "God, you really are stupid." Bishop raised her eyebrows and blinked a couple of times, clearly whoever this was did not know that she had actually graduated at the top of her class.  
  
Once the woman was done muttering something (Bishop was sure she heard Ziva's name a couple of times) she sighed and started again, "I said, 'You are terrible,' that means really bad, (Ellie glared not only at the words but at the woman's condescending tone) 'you need to leave NCIS.' I've been watching you, you look like child holding that gun, all you do is whine, you can barely tie your shoes, and I don't believe for a second you were able to over power that marine who was twice your size."  
  
Bishop had to stiffle out a couple of giggles before replying, "Okay, first of all, I didn't over power that marine. In fact, had it not been for me pushing myself off that wall and getting to where the scissors were, I'd've probably died. And second of all, Who the hell gave you the right to order me to leave?!" (The woman's other complaints were so stupid that Bishop didn't even deem them worthy of a comment.)  
  
The woman smirked, "Nobody. I'm doing Agent Gibbs a favor."  
  
Ellie stared at her in disbelief, "But Gibbs _offered_ me the job! How are you doing him any favors?! He'd just have find another agent!"  
  
"Yes," The woman said, smiling so sinisterly, that Bishop put a hand on her gun so she'd be prepared should this mad woman attack, "and he will, someone more like Ziva hopefully. She was the epitome of a field agent and never should have left."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I'm not Ziva!" Bishop retorted, "But I'm not going anywhere! And it's not getting rid of me will bring her back! She _chose_ not to return."  
  
The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes again, "This has **nothing** to do Ziva!"  
  
"But you _just said_ -" The mad woman lifted a finger to silence her and Bishop glared resisting the urge to break it.  
  
"No," The woman said, almost frantic now, "This has to do with getting rid of a childish agent who is making a joke of NCIS! A useless agent who does nothing but whine, complain, and treat her husband like sh-" at that moment Bishops fist came out and collided with the mad woman's nose.  
  
"Who. The hell. Do you think. You are?" Bishop hissed, as the woman held her bleeding nose, "I don't care if you like me or not, but my personal life is **none** of your business! Now if you'll excuse me, I was supposed to be meeting McGee and DiNozzo for lunch ten minutes ago."  
  
She turned to leave, but the mad woman grabbed her arm, "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Just as Bishop grabbed her gun, Gibbs came running up. "Agent Sanders, get away from her!" He shouted. Bishop was not suprised in the slightest that Gibbs knew exactly who this maniac was.  
  
"Are you okay, Bishop?" Gibbs asked. Bishop nodded and put her gun away. Gibbs turned to Agent Sanders, "I thought you were canned forty-five minutes ago, what the hell are you still doing here?!" He demanded.  
  
Agent Sanders looked suprise at Gibbs tone, "Well, I figured if I have to leave, this **child** should too." Bishop narrowed her eyes, and then widened them when she realized how furious Gibbs was.  
  
"You came up here to try to intimmidate one of my best agents into leaving!" He all but roared.  
  
Bishop smiled and Agent Sanders looked shocked and horrified. " _Best?!_ ," She shrieked, "Bishop is awful! Ziva was a thousand times better,-" Gibbs raised a hand to silence her.  
  
"Now listen here, Sanders," He barked, "I was just as sad as anyone when Ziva chose not to return, but Bishop is doing an _excellent_ job! And it's **none** of your business who I choose to put on my team! Now get out!"  
  
At that moment the elevator opened and McGee and DiNozzo stepped out of it. Agent Sanders walk past them to get into it saying, "I'm sorry boys, I tried to get rid of her for you." The two male agents stared at her incredulously as the elevator closed.  
  
McGee turned to his boss and Bishop in confusion, "Why would we want her to get rid of Bishop? We don't want Bishop to leave."  
"Yeah, what he said," DiNozzo agreed.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Gibbs said, "all that matters is it didn't work."  
  
"Amen," McGee replied, wrapping his arms around Bishop (her heart swelled with joy.). DiNozzo did the same, and Abby came running up shouting, "Group Hug!"  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I do love Ziva, but Bishop is freaking awesome and _doesn't_ deserve all the hate she's getting!  
>   
>  2) The complaints Agent Sanders made are based on actual comments I've read.


End file.
